


And Satisfaction Brought It Back

by floweringbloom



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: F/M, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringbloom/pseuds/floweringbloom
Summary: Kakashi hears an interesting rumour. Curiosity dictates he has to follow it up.





	And Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishebake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishebake/gifts).



" - with the Jounin commander's daughter, really?"

Kakashi doesn't bother to react to the low tone of the civilian leant over the bakery table except to funnel a sliver of chakra to his ears. He stops at the bookstore next door, catching the reflection of the lowly desk-genin apparently informed enough - or stupid enough - to share this information where anyone could hear. 

"It's a pity, isn't it? For the Last Uchiha to be tying himself down so quickly, but I suppose considering the situation..."

Kakashi narrows his eye bemusedly down at the book he's holding. _Shikako-chan,_ he wonders, _what have you gotten yourself into now?_

It's simple enough for him to do a little reconnaissance on the matter, and he has a bit of fun pulling stealth and frightening the pants off a few unlucky ANBU trainees. "Kakashi-senpai," Tenzou chides, but Kakashi pretends he doesn't hear him as he strolls away at civilian speed, nose buried in the latest _Icha Icha_ as he makes note of an offending genin's scent. It's the third to lead him straight back to the same individual, and Kakashi is familiar enough with Yuuhi Shinku's work to believe he'd be responsible for an amateur attempt at discrediting one of Konoha's brightest war heroes.

Amusingly enough, the exaggerations and contradictions being spread around seem to have all the marks of an equally amateur counterintelligence operation which Kakashi traces back to actual genin. Shikako's little shadows look startled when he drops in on them and only vaguely guilty when he asks them if they're responsible. "He was saying Shikako-nee-chan was only dating Uchiha-san for _status_!" the civilian-born one says as the Aburame nods at her side. "So we went to Ino-senpai, and she said..."

The tale unspools. Shinku, in a disastrously terrible attempt at subtlety, targeted civilians for his own negative rumour-mongering; from there, Ino saw an opportunity to prank her best friend and took it. The kids, with only the best intentions in mind, spread misinformation with the benefit of the networking skills Shikako's passed on to the next generation, which is how an apparently simple rumour got twisted beyond all recognition into a dozen different and equally absurd tales.

But Kakashi knows the value of information, and it's increasingly evident that nowhere is it being said, _of course, Shikako and Sasuke aren't dating_. In fact, it's being taken as given, and Kakashi is starting to wonder if he's the last one to know.

No, wait, there's Naruto. Still. Kakashi has a pair of students to annoy.

* * *

Kakashi is artfully slouching against the kitchen counter the next morning, and Sasuke really should have seen this coming.

"You're early," Sasuke says. He maneuvers around Kakashi to get to the fridge and pull out ingredients for breakfast, and Kakashi continues to eye him over his _Icha Icha_ novel, not even keeping up the pretense of reading it as he turns a page without looking away. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Maa," Kakashi says, visible eye widening, "trying to get rid of me already? And spreading such terrible lies - whatever happened to the cute little genin that worshipped the very ground I walked on?"

"We never did that," Shikako interjects over a yawn as she ambles into the kitchen. The typical Nara laziness has finally shown itself in her tendency to curl up like a disgruntled cat in bed when asked to make an appearance before what she calls a 'reasonable hour'; Sasuke wouldn't admit out loud how adorable he finds it, but she wrinkles her nose at him every time like she can hear the direction of his thoughts. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes with closed fists and squints one eye at Kakashi as she does, her hair tumbling loose and unbound over her shoulders, and it still sends a frisson of new warmth through Sasuke that he can see her like this. That maybe she wants him to.

"It was one date," Shikako continues, other eye opening to pin Kakashi with a look. "We're teenagers, sensei, you can't be expecting us to face the inquisition already."

"You're the one bringing it up," Kakashi protests with affected innocence, "can't this just be a social call to check up on my favourite baby students?"

"Don't lie," Sasuke says dryly, "Naruto's your real favourite."

Shikako's mouth ticks up as she glances at him and finishes the thought: "You never had to be on time to train _him_."

"And here I was," Kakashi says dramatically, "concerned and heartbroken that my _favourite students_ neglected to share such an important milestone in their lives with their own jounin-sensei - "

"One date," Shikako repeats, setting her head in her hands. "It's not like we're dying or anything."

"We'd tell you if we were," Sasuke says, a little pointedly, as he plates up rice and miso (and a second, after Kakashi steals the first) and slides it across the bench until it nudges Shikako's elbows.

Her smile up at him is sweet and a little tentative, like their whole date was last night. Sasuke knows she's anxious - about his feelings, about her own, about how they'll end up reconciling the two - but he can't regret asking her. He won't.

"Well," Kakashi says with a heavy sigh, "as long as you're happy."

Sasuke frowns. "Wait, were you... worried about us?"

"What?" Kakashi stalls. "Of course I wasn't. Why would I be worried?" He slips away from Shikako's half-hearted attempt at catching him and perches on the windowsill. "I just wanted to check my dear Shikako-chan wasn't conning you into marriage with her advancing pregnancy, you know - "

"Sensei!" Shikako leaps after him but they both know she'll be too slow. She catches Sasuke's eye as she slides to a halt, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with indignation, and then they both dissolve into laughter.

Yeah, they'll be okay. Sasuke will make sure of it.


End file.
